Sleeping Together
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Diamond gets to stay with Red for a whole week and he is really looking forward to spending time with his crush. But when Red's house only has one bed he is faced with the decision of sleeping with him or not. His recent wet dreams make that decision much harder than it should be. Blooddiamondshipping! M/M


Diamond, like many people, really admired Red, so when he was invited to stay with said man for a week he was very excited and eagerly packed his bags. Pearl made jokes about it saying that Red didn't ask Dia to marry him, but the food-loving boy just ignored him.

"Seriously, Dia," Pearl said, "You are getting way too excited. He might not even swing that way."

"You never know until you ask," Dia said not losing hope. He thought Red might be gay after some pretty suggestive photos of the noirette and his brunet friend, Green.

"Just because you saw those pictures on tumblr, doesn't mean that someone didn't Photoshop them, or even they just did it as fanservice," Pearl reasoned seemly knowing what his friend was thinking. It's not that he didn't want Diamond to try to pursue Red; he just didn't want his friend to be let down.

"I know, but there's no harm in dreaming about it, who knows what could happen. I mean I am going to be there for a week," Dia answered. He made his way to where Platinum's car was. She offered to have him chauffeured to the airport. Pearl hopped in two and the three friends said their goodbyes as the car arrived at the airport.

Platinum and Pearl both waved him off saying that he should call them every night. Diamond, of course, agreed and got onto his plane. It was an eight hour flight, so he made himself comfy and ordered a total of six meals on the plane. When he wasn't eating or sleeping, he was looking out the window watching as oceans went by.

Soon, the flight was over and Dia went to get his bags and leave the airport. Apparently Red and Green would be picking him up which meant not only did he get to see Red; he got to see Green Oak too!

He ended up sitting inside when he couldn't see either of them. Maybe he was scammed. The invitation seemed legit so he figured it wouldn't hurt to go, but maybe it was a bad idea like Platinum initially said.

"That's him I think," he heard a distinctively male voice say and he looked to see who it was since it sounded close. He looked up to see Red. "Yup, this is him." Soon, Red was joined by Green and Diamond was relieved it wasn't just a scam.

"C'mon kid, we don't have all day," Green said in a bored tone. Red smacked him for being rude and he just rolled his eyes. Red helped Dia up and the three of them headed to the car Green had driven.

Diamond figured the ride would be awkward, but Red sat in the back with him after arguing that he should drive and being denied, so it wasn't that bad.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time," Red said, starting conversation. "I have really missed you." Dia remembered the first time he had met Red. There was some sort of a Dexholder get-together in Sinnoh and they hung out a lot with each other. That is how Dia developed his crush.

"So ready to see how much fun Kanto is?" Red asked. Diamond had heard it was a lot different than Sinnoh and it never snowed!

"Definitely," Diamond answered honestly. He couldn't wait to see what Kanto was like, but he really wanted to learn about Red more. He felt like even if they hung out for a couple of weeks, he hadn't really learned anything about the older male.

"Get out," Green said as he pulled into a driveway. He didn't say anything more and Red helped Diamond unload his bags and take them inside. It seemed Red either didn't live with his mom or she wasn't there at the moment.

"Make yourself at home," Red said as he led Dia into a messy room. It looked like a teenager's. There were clothes all over the floor, empty cans and pizza boxes, an unmade bed, and posters all over the wall. Diamond put all of his things into the corner of the room, not wanting them to get lost in the mess.

"You must be hungry, want something to eat?" Red asked. Diamond eagerly nodded and they went into the kitchen. Red began to collect the equipment he needed to prepare the meal while Diamond explored the house. He found only one bedroom, so he determined, Red indeed, did live alone.

Dia wondered if he'd have to sleep on the couch since there was only one bed, but he decided he would worry about that later because he could already smell food from downstairs.

"It's done!" Red called and when he turned around to set food on the table, Dia was already there. "You really must have been hungry." The boy eagerly nodded and dug into his spaghetti.

Once the meal was over the two of them sat comfortably on the couch, they were both feeling very relaxed with full stomachs and they were content on watching T.V.

"Are you comfortable sleeping in my bed with me?" Red finally asked. He had been meaning to ask that for a while, but he felt too embarrassed to say anything.

Diamond's face turned bright red at the suggestion. Sure, he really wanted to, but he didn't want to do something embarrassing. He remembered the other night when he had a wet dream about a certain black-haired male.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Red said. Dia thought he sounded a little disappointed, but he chalked that up to the fact he wanted Red to be disappointed.

"I don't mind," Diamond finally said after a while. The two of them continued to watch television for a while longer until they started seeing repeats of shows they watched earlier and Red suggested they get settled upstairs.

"Let me clear off the bed," Red said as he got to work pushing everything off of his bed and onto the floor. "There, clean as a whistle!" He motioned for Dia to climb into the bed and the boy complied. Red got in after him and they both turned to lie on their sides like they usually did. It turned out that they normally sleep on opposite sides, so they ended up facing each other.

It was somewhat awkward. Dia didn't want to be the first asleep because he'd feel self-conscious even if the light was off. Eventually he did fall asleep and in his dreams, he saw Red.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" Red asked. He saw one of Red's hands snake down between his legs, but he couldn't stop him. It seemed like he was too strong. He knew he was having a dream, but he couldn't wake up.

"Red," he moaned. He felt Red's hand go faster and soon, he was getting close. He moaned the older male's name when he came and that seemed to allow him to wake up.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Red looking right at him. As his eyes traveled downward he noticed it was actually Red's hand in his crotch, not his own like he initially thought.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so cute. I can't resist you any longer," Red said. Dia's eyes widened as Red began to remove his clothes. Soon he was pulling off Dia's clothes and both of them were naked.

As soon as the last of Diamond's clothes came off, Red was kissing all over him. He occasionally sucked at a spot leaving a mark. Dia let out a moan as Red took a nipple in his mouth. He suckled on it for a while, making Dia a writhing mess.

Dia became even more of a mess when Red took his erect dick in his mouth. He had never felt a sensation like that. Red diligently bobbed back and forth on his dick and Dia felt himself growing close. "Red stop," he managed to get out. He didn't want this to end so quickly.

Red obliged and instead of continuing the blowjob, started preparing him. Dia gasped as he felt a finger probe in his ass. He didn't imagine them going all the way tonight, but it looked like it was happening.

"Right there!" he suddenly called as Red rubbed against something that made him see stars. He thought it must be his prostate. Red continued to rub that spot as he stretched him out.

Dia let out a whine as the fingers were removed. He didn't like the empty feeling he was left with. He wasn't disappointed for long because something bigger than the fingers was thrusted in all in one go. Dia cried out because it actually hurt a lot.

Red started pumping his dick as he thrusted which helped distract him from the pain, and when he hit is prostate Dia was moaning with every thrust, the pain was completely gone.

"I'm really… really… ah, close," Dia said. Red just grunted in acknowledgement and soon Dia did come. Red came shortly after and rode out his orgasm. The two of them collapsed in a heap, both equally exhausted. Neither of them bothered to clean up either, since they were both spent. Dia felt satisfied and was extremely glad that he decided to go.

"Goodnight," he called to his companion. He was answered with silence because Red was already asleep.


End file.
